


Jayne's Five Favorite Weapons and How He Acquired Them

by gwyneth rhys (gwyneth)



Category: Firefly
Genre: 5 Things, Gen, Guns, Weapons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-29 20:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwyneth/pseuds/gwyneth%20rhys





	Jayne's Five Favorite Weapons and How He Acquired Them

For incredulity, Jayne's 5 favorite weapons and how he acquired them.

1\. Vera, his favorite gun, a Callahan full-bore auto-lock, customized trigger, double cartridge thorough gauge. It cost him more money than he's spent on all his other weapons combined, but when he took the job on with Mal, that was the first money he spent from the first haul they took. He doesn't much like them Alliance planets, but if you want the best weapons, that's where you got to go.

2\. His classic Bowie knife, which is also named, but it's private and he don't give that one out, no sir. He took it out of the back of one of the mudders way back when, after a nasty fight with the overseer that he steered well clear of. Once it was over, he scoured the bodies for collectibles.

3\. Judy, the Blue Sun "Blue Storm" pistol-caliber carbine in 9 mm Parabellum, configurable for right or left shooter with a simple change of the bolt assembly. It's an old gun that ain't changed much in a couple hundred years, but it's a classic, and a design like that don't need to change much when it works. It was the first gun he ever got for himself, in fact, when he left that pit of a planet and landed on New Dover. Bought it off another gandy dancer building the railroad that went across the main continent and it's reet petite, makes a clean entry and exit wound, and there ain't much fuss or muss to clean up afterward.

4\. That old Colonial Marine M-41A pulse rifle with over-under 30 mm grenade launcher. She's a bit tetchy and unpredictable, but you could cut a horse in half with one of them things, and it was just lying there in an old abandoned armory on a planet no one cared much about. He thinks he should call it Betsy, but he's never fomally named it, just 'cause he don't take it out much.

5\. The laser pistol in the 40-watt range he got off Rance Burgees that he's calling Lucy. Ruttin' bastard thought he was so special with his Alliance gun that nobody outside top brass got to handle. Mal sure showed him, though, and the girls, but the best part weren't watching him die, it was keeping that gun. Mal don't let him use it, though, 'cause he says Alliance'll find them that much quicker if he does.


End file.
